


Slice of Life : Bang Yongguk*

by aliceninelovegazette



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninelovegazette/pseuds/aliceninelovegazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka memberitahunya, masa depanmu adalah bergabung dalam boyband. </p><p>Menjadi leader di antara mereka, seseorang yang membawa keenamnya ke puncak teratas.</p><p>Nama mereka, B.A.P. </p><p>Ini kisah pemimpin mereka yang berkharisma, Bang Yongguk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life : Bang Yongguk*

**Author's Note:**

> will be post in indonesia  
> band AU  
> i don't own anything but the plot and of course bbang leader had his own life  
> basic reference : http://forums.allkpop.com/threads/b-a-ps-bang-yong-guk-pre-debut-story-the-end-enjoy.44457/ [but this page has been deleted]
> 
> thanks for reading

**Work on progress..**


End file.
